The lie
by Greysonsbby
Summary: When Heather goes overboard with her crush on Gabe, Gabe has enough and tells her that he is gay and dating Pj, How far will the lie go? Gabe x Pj
1. Chapter 1

Gabe's Pov

"Hey Gabe!" Heather yelled scaring me from out of no,where.

"Hi Heather." I said in a annoyed voice.

"I found your notebook!" Heather said handing me the notebook.

"Where did you get this from?" I asked grabbing it out her hands.

"I found it, I thought you might like this!" Heather said spraying me with some girly purfume.

"Stop! I know you have a crush on me, but just stop." I said.

"I saw you and Charlie got into a fight today." Heather said following me.

"How do you know Charlie?" I asked.

"I know ALOT about you Gabe, I know your birthday, birth of date and at what time." Heather said smiling.

"Umm..well I better go." I said walking away.

Of course, Heather stepped in front of me and just stood there smiling.

"Heather, please move." I said.

"But I wanna tell you how much I know about you!" Heather shouted.

I rolled my eyes and ran as fast as I could, I landed in the Choir room.

I sighed in relief and looked around to see an empty classroom.

"Its so dark in here huh Gabe?" That voice, I turned around and saw Heather there smiling and sitting next to me.

"Ahh!" I shouted, running away again.

"Gabe?" Heather yelled looking around for me, She looked EVERYWHERE, I was suprise she didn't look into the trash can.

I heard a soft cry and then footsteps walk away, I sighed again and waited a couple of min before getting out.

I got out when the second bell ran for lunch, I ran into the restroom fast and quicky got fixed.

"Why did you leave me?" I turned around and saw Heather there with a sad face.

"HEATHER!" I shouted getting really mad.

"Yes future husband?" Heather answered.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted louder than ever.

"B-B-But why?" Heather asked.

I rolled my eyes and waited for the tears, I looked and saw Heather putting some gold ring on my finger, I yepled and threw it to her floor.

"That was our dating ring!" Heather shouted.

"We were never dating!" I yelled at her.

Heather gasped and looked at me with red eyes.

"I told my mom you were my boyfriend!" Heather said.

"I'm not.." I said looking away.

"I told everyone we were dating!" Heather said smiling.

"There is no US!" I shouted.

Heather laughed and smiled at me.

"Why not?" Heather asked.

"I'm dating someone!" I said smiling.

"Oh yeah who?" Heather asked.

I thought of the first name that came to mind.

"Pj!" I shouted.

"Your brother?" Heather said.

"Yeah, I really like him and he likes me back." I said.

"Let me get this staright, your dating your brother!" Heather shouted.

"Yep." I said.

"YOUR SUCH A WEIRDO!" Heather shouted.

"Well your an annoying stalker!" I said.

"You will be mine Gabe!" Heather shouted walking away mad as ever.

I smiled and finally got that crazy girl out of my hair!_ But wait? I just told her I was dating my brother, Damn it._

_How am I suppose to tell Pj this and live with that everyone at school will find out I'm gay by Heather...Good Luck Gabe._

**The end wasn't good but this story will be EPIC! :) REVIEW!**

**BTW Heather is a different one! not the one that came on the show ONCE! :)**

**XOXO...#TaylarTot **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! :)**

Gabe's Pov

I opened the door of my house and saw Teddy and Ivy video chatting with some guy, and Mom and dad yelling about Amy Whitehouse death.

I sighed and made it to my room, I closed it behide me and sat on the water bed thinking of how I could get away with that stupid rumor..

"Gabe!" Mom yelled.

I jumped and forget I was in my house sitting on my water bed, I rolled my eyes and walked down staris and saw everyone in their dancing outfits.

"Really?" I said outloud.

"Yeah, its family night!" Mom yelled clapping her hands and moving around.

"Help me." Teddy mouthed dancing with dad.

I shook my head and when everyone was staring at the tv, I rushed out and saw Pj there eating an apple and jamming out.

"Pj?" I called watching him dance.

Pj stopped and pulled out his headphones and stared at me like I was an alien, I sighed and had to tell him or Heather would be all over me.

"Pj, I need to ask you something." I said sitting down.

"I told the police you were not guilty." Pj answered looking through a magizine.

"Its not that, I told a girl something that shocked the world." I started out saying.

"And what was that?" Pj asked staring at me.

"That umm..." I said looking down.

"That what?" Pj said.

"I told her I was gay and I was dating you." I mumbled.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Pj yelled.

"She was being annoying so I told her that!" I said.

"Why didn't you just said that you were dating a girl!" Pj said.

"She knows ALL the girls at my school! she would know if I'm lying!" I yelled.

"Why would you say my name? why didn't you say Jake or Spencer?" Pj asked.

"You came in my head first." I told him.

"Does she live anywhere here?" Pj asked.

"No, but she is a stalker." I said laughing.

"Well tomorrow I have to pick you up from school." Pj said eating a grape.

"That's perfect! then she'll know I'm dating you!" I said smiliing.

"I'm not pretending to be your fake boyfriend." Pj said.

"Dude! why not?" I yelled.

"I'm dating Skylar!" Pj said.

"Please Pj! Your my brother!" I said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"NO." Pj said smiling.

"Pj, I'll clean your room for a week!" I said following him.

Pj stopped and stared at me, I smiled and we stayed like that for a while, I could of sworn I saw Pj lean in to my pink lips.

"Pj..." I said giving him a weird look.

"Huh what?" Pj said really fast.

"Will you do it?" I asked.

"I guess..but what do we have to do?" Pj asked dumbly.

"Nothing much..just kiss and hold hands." I said.

After that Pj did a spit take and stared at me with Are-you-crazy look.

"That's what couples do!" I said.

"How do you know that?" Pj asked.

I didn't answer, I just stood there looking around.

"I'm do it, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone." Pj said.

"I pr- oh no." I said backing away.

"What?" Pj said.

"Heather is outside the window!" I said pointing at her.

Pj looked and gasped, I backed up more and fell into Pj's arms.

"How does she know where you live!" Pj asked.

"She is a stalker, I dont know!" I yelled.

"Dude, she is crazy." Pj said.

I laughed and saw she was looking around trying to get inside.

"Okay, she pushed the line!" I said locking the window.

"What are you going to do?" Pj asked.

"Your gonna kiss me and then we push her out the tree!" I shouted.

"We are not pushing her out the window!" Pj said.

"Damn." I mumbled so quiet that no,one heard.

"Umm..Gabe, she's getting into the house!" Pj yelled.

"Do something!" I yelled blocking the window.

"Dude! she is a stalker, not a murder!" Pj said laughing.

"I rather have a murder!" I yelled trying to hold the window.

"Gabe, calm down." Pj said.

"No, she crossed the line! she is ANNOYING and I want her out of my life!" I yelled.

"Well what you gonna do? kill her?" Pj asked.

"No, we are gonna show her what a GREAT boyfriend you are!" I said smiling.

"Why?" Pj asked.

"She might back off!" I said.

"Yeah then what?" Pj said.

"Then I can finally be free!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air.

Pj laughed and just watched me dance, I could hear Heather laughing and taking pictures.

I stopped and fell into Pj's arms again, I laughed and looked up and saw Pj stare at me back.

We didn't say anything, We just kept staring at each other and kinda leaning in.

After a while, I felt soft lips and I just stood there wide eyes like a fish out water and watched as Pj kissed me.

"Oh My God!" I heard Heather yell while she fell down out of the tree.

I pulled back and smiled and gave him a high-five.

"Great job Pj! You kissed me and she freaked out so she fell out the tree!" I yelled smiling.

"Oh.." Pj said.

"What? Its not like you really meant to kiss me.." I said laughing.

"NO!" Pj shouted.

"Okay, calm down, Get ready for tomorrow!" I said smiling.

"Aren't you gonna check if she's okay?" Pj asked.

I laughed and walked off and saw my parents dancing to Last Friday Night by Katy Perry, I puked in my mouth and ran upstaris.

_TAKE THAT HEATHER! _

I smiled to my self and fell asleep while hearing Ms,Dabney yell about her husband.

**Did you like it? :) Review and I'll give you a cookie (: **

**XOXO..#TaylarHenderFan **


End file.
